Eighteen Days
by Shieru Ritsuka
Summary: Japan longing for power attacks Hong Kong during WW2, but does more then just keep him a prisoner of war... -human names used-
1. Eighteenth day

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me**

Eighteen days

Chapter 1

Eighteenth Day

Eighteen days. It had only been eighteen days since Arthur left to fight the common enemy on other shores. I knew I wouldn't be able to last much longer against my brothers constant attacks against me. Our supplies being cut off shortly after Arthur's departure made things worse. My people were hurting. My family was hurting. I laughed .My family had abandoned me. I didn't have a family. Sure I had Arthur and Matt…Even Alfred. But it wasn't the same as when I was a part of China. My family had fallen apart; Changed by war, especially Kiku. I hadn't noticed I was crying until Matt asked if I was ok. I nodded.

"Maybe you should rest?" You haven't had sleep in days."

"I'm fine…"

"I can tell you're tired…"

"I'm needed out here."

"I can handle it for now, you should go rest." I opened my mouth to protest but decided fighting wouldn't help. So I listened to Matt and made my way back to camp.

* * *

Someone was following me. My heart started racing. I tried telling myself it was all in my head. But I knew it wasn't. Someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth to muffle my screams.

"N-NO! LET GO!" I screamed through broken sobs as I tried to free myself from the person's grasp.

"_Now why would I do that?"_ I stopped fighting against the person. My heart sank. _Kiku_. _"So you surrender? That easily? I hoped you would have put up a little more of a fight Chaojing." _He paused _"no matter. You'll fight back sooner or later." _He kissed my neck. Biting it, leaving a poppy colored bruise. "Eighteen_ days. Remember that. You're only worth Eighteen days."_

**A/N Well whadya think? :3 reviews are love, i will be continuing this, so look forward to more, and yes, i know. my mind is messed up...and before i forget, i saw the name "Chaojing" in another Hong Kong fic and i instantly fell in love with it, if you don't want me to use it just tell me and i will change it, i only use it as his full name though so it wont be seen much. Thank you ;3; till next time  
**


	2. What will happen

**Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me**

Chapter 2

What will happen now

_"You know Ji, the only reason your here was because Arthur surrendered you, good thing too, you surely would have died. We wouldn't want that now would we?" _ I didn't answer him, _"Well?" _ I continued to ignore him. Kiku stopped and grabbed the back of my head. Holding fistfuls of my hair in his hand. _"Don't ignore me," _He kissed me hard, _"Now then," _I looked down, not wanting to look Kiku in the eyes.

"….n-no….w-we….w-we w-wouldn't….." I felt tears start to well up in my eyes.

_"Good boy. Now stop crying, you have nothing to cry over." _Kiku let go of me and started walking again, pulling on the rope that bound my hands together. The rope dug into my raw wrists, causing them to bleed again. I whimpered quietly to myself, not wanting to give Kiku another reason to hurt me again, even though I knew this was just the beginning of what was to come. Tears started falling down my face at the thought, I was dreading what would come of me, if I would live to see Arthur again, if I did, I would tell him how I felt. I shut my eyes to try to stop the tears from falling but it didn't help.

* * *

Kiku dragged me into an opening, Japanese soldiers were everywhere. I kept my face down as he led me around, my tears ceased to stop. _"Keep close and your face up, we don't want anyone shooting you now." _Kiku pulled on the rope to get me to walk faster, the rope dug into my wrists more, causing them to bleed once again. He led me onto a boat. I wanted to ask where he was taking me, but it was probably best not to. Kiku opened the door to a small cabin. _"You'll be staying here. Get some sleep. We'll be leaving port soon." _I nodded, he untied my hands and he left. I heard the click of the door being locked. I sighed to myself; I couldn't believe he actually thought I could have tried to escape. If I tried I would have just been killed by the hundreds of soldiers just on the ship alone, but that was just it, he didn't want me dead, not yet. I sighed and walked over to the small bathroom attached to the cabin and started a bath. I peeled off the clothes I was wearing, wincing when they ran over my wounds. I looked myself over in the small mirror, dried blood was caked on my wrists and I had bruises forming on my arms. I sighed and turned back to the bath, turning off the water. I slid myself in, water burned but I didn't mind. It made my wounds numb and soothed my aching body. My dried blood quickly turned the clean water to a translucent pink. I let myself soak in the water, not thinking of anything.

* * *

I didn't notice I had fallen asleep in the bath until Kiku grabbed my hair and dragged my naked body out of the tub.

"Are you and idiot?" The tone of his voice changed, it wasn't that intimidating mocking voice, it was different, I wasn't sure what though. "If I hadn't come back to check on you, you would have drowned!" I didn't understand why he cared if I would have drowned or not. I just stared at him blankly as he yelled at me. "Think a little would you!" He stopped noticing my blank stare. He sighed and walked into the bathroom, grabbing a towel and walked back out, throwing it at me. "Dry yourself off, your soaked." I winced a little when the towel hit me. I nodded and stood up, stumbling a little when I walked back to the bathroom. Kiku followed me. He had a malicious grin on his face. I knew something bad was about to happen. I started drying myself off. I tried to ignore how he kept looking at me, watching me.

"_Let me help you."_ Before I could protest he was behind me and his arms around me. He took the towel from my hands and slowly started drying off my stomach. I couldn't move. I was too afraid. I felt his hands start to move lower. I whimpered when his hand grabbed my member. _"What? Does it hurt?" _He held it tighter and started moving his hand up and down.

"P-Please stop…." Kiku kissed my neck.

"_I don't want to." _He bit my neck and dropped the towel.

"P-please-" My voice was choked, I couldn't talk, I didn't want this. Kiku picked me up and brought me to the bed. I sat there and watched as he turned off the lights, making the room go pitch black. I followed the sound of his footsteps around the room. He struck a match a lit the candelabra that was on the bedside table, bringing a small amount a light back to the room. Just enough to be able to see the bed a make out what was the door, Kiku sat on the bed next to me. I pulled my knees up to my chest, trying to hide myself from him. He chuckled and placed his hand on my back. I whimpered.

"_What? Are you scared of me?" _I didn't say anything; I rested my head on my knees and tried to stop my body from shaking. _"Well?"_

"W-what are you g-going t-to do to me-" I could feel his grin grow wider. He didn't say anything. He pushed me back onto the bed and started kissing me. He held my arms above my head. I tried to get out from under him but to no prevail. "S-Stop-! P-please! P-please stop-!" I begged, I didn't want any of this, I wanted to go back to London, I wanted to be with Arthur.

**A/N well? what do you think? Review's are love**


	3. Broken

**Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me**

Chapter 3**  
**

Broken

I lyed limp on the bed.

Battered, broken, abused, and just wanting to die.

"…..n-no more…..p-please….no…no more….." I mumbled between breaths. Could no longer feel the tears that kept constantly falling down my cheeks.

_"I'm not done with you yet my pet."_ He kissed my neck again, biting it harder than he had before.

"p-please! N-no more…no more…" I sobbed. I wanted all of this to stop. "A-Arthur…" I choked out "…A-Arthur" I kept repeating his name. I wanted him to come save me from this nightmare.

_"I said I'm not done with you. Stop calling out his name! He's not coming. He'll never come! Why do you thing he __**surrendered**__ you so easily? He __**abandoned**__ you! He knew this would happen!" _ He kissed my already swollen and bruised lips again.

"y-you're…..l-lying….." I started crying harder, "p-please…n-no…more…" He continued kissing me, "…p-please….p-please stop…y-you've already….done e-everything….i-i…..n-no m-more…..p-please….no…no more…..n-no more….." He slapped me. Hard. I whimpered. He ran his fingers over my body, over all the bruises and cuts, pressing down on each one to cause me more pain. "p-please" I whimpered "n-no more"

_"hmmmmm….."_ He looked over my body, running his fingers along with the movement of his eyes. _"Fine. We'll continue this tomorrow perhaps." _He pulled out of me and cut the rope that bound hands to the head post. My arms fell limp above my head. He kissed me again before leaving. My body was sore. I cried silently to myself, sleep came with no warning, and no dream, the last word I uttered was Arthur's name.

**A/N OKAY! So how do you like this so far? I honestly think its sad no one has written something like this! ANYWAY...So review? Please? I have no Reviews! I don't know if this is any good cause I don't have any reviews! So in the next chapter I'm not sure what I'm going to do :3 i could switch P.O.V to Arthur's or i could continue how I'm going, you lovely people who are actually taking the time and reading this please review and help me with my writers block! :D thanks**


End file.
